It is well-known that fatigue driving is one of the major factors that cause most traffic accidents, and so how to prevent fatigue driving has gradually become a focus of attention.
A fatigue driving warning system in existing technologies can only give out a simple warning to a driver when it detects that the driver is in a fatigue driving state. However, when the driver is in an over-fatigue state, the warning may not be able to effectively help the driver to restore from the fatigue driving state to a clearheaded driving state, such that safety problems that may emerge when the driver is in the fatigue driving state still cannot be effectively avoided.